


Hiding

by DigiConjurer



Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Chains, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: It was never Bernadetta's intention for her path to cross with Flayn's. But perhaps that was for the best.
Relationships: Flayn/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Palette (A Bernadetta Collection) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765405
Kudos: 7





	Hiding

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

_ Pre-Timeskip _

It was not Flayn's intention to be discovered. When she had found this hidden nook, the building wasn't quite as used as it was now. But with the most recent class at the academy, something had changed. Said change came in the form of a person - Bernadetta von Varley. Flayn wasn't sure what it was or why, but something about the purple-haired girl made their paths cross ona constant basis. Ignoring possible excuses (rich coming from her of all people - dragon pretending to be a human), there was no way that this was some coincidence. Bernadetta obviously knew the academy like the back of her hand.

"How did you find me?" she whispered and watched the archer scoot out. There was more than enough room for the two of them. Why did she feel the need to leave already? She must have a reason for this behavior. Or perhaps she thought Flayn would report her. Not that she would.

"I… wasn't trying too." Bernadetta muttered, looking about the tiny space. Just her luck to run into Flayn. Maybe she wouldn't notice the bruises across her body. Or the cuts on her arms. Someone definitely noticed. But they didn't care enough to do anything about it. No one did. Not after the news of what happened to her mother. How a person could be that horrible to someone close to them was not something the archer was able to comprehend. Let alone having their mutilated body sent to her as a message of what would happen if she remained at Gareg Mach. No way that anyone could truly understand what she was going through. Even if they somehow did, what could they even do? Her father had control of the empire's weaponry. At any moment, he could raise an army and burn this school to the ground. The day was coming. How could she even support Edelgard in her quest to do… something if she couldn’t keep her own demons from consuming her whole. “I just needed to get away.”

Flayn looked to her companion. Everyone here at Gareg Mach was so kind and nice. Who exactly would ever want to hurt Bernadetta of all people. A bit on the skittish side, she looked to be a good person. Why else would she choose to hide herself away from other people? Or was there somehow something at play here that wasn’t as clear? Maybe if she talked with her, the answer would appear. Maybe. If not, she could drag her to Manuela. She always had a cure to people’s problems. But what if she didn’t have a cure for this? Then what? That was the capacity of Gareg Mach’s medical services. Where else could one go for answers?

“Get away from what?” Flayn countered, Bernadetta crumpling to the ground. How the hell could this girl be this fucking dense? Couldn’t she see the state the archer was in and just ignore her like the trash that she most obviously was? That would be hard for someone as dense as Flayn. She had to poke and pry… like a responsible person. Except she was obviously a child. She wouldn’t dare to announce her secrets and frustrations to the world. Maybe. Only one way to find out.

“Can you keep a secret then?” Bernadetta whispered and got a nod from her newfound friend. Sitting down on the floor, she took a deep breath. “I’m hiding from my father. He’s planning to raze this academy to the ground just to make me his bride.”

Flayn stared to her friend. While it was clear that Bernadetta was telling her the truth, what could she do? It was very clear this was well beyond her abilities. Even if she was able to help, that didn't change the fact that someone was dumb enough to break the treaty of the three major powers of Fodlan.

"Is there anything that I can do for you to alleviate your pain?" Flayn remarked, Bernadetta's gaze shifting to the ground. Muttering something to herself, she shook her head. Outside of her wounds being healed, this was the most that Flayn could give her.

"No." the archer whispered and watched Flayn stand up. Scooting back into the spot, their paths split. Flayn went off somewhere (probably to get a fish or something), while she waited out this period of class.

.

_ Post-Timeskip _

All her life, Flayn could distinctly remember her father telling her to not come here. Maybe that was why she wanted to come here even more.

"Flayn, there’s monsters within there." he would tell her, refusing as much elaborate on what the hell he was talking about in the first place. What kind of monsters? Friendly monsters? Scary monsters? Evil monsters? Just knowing that monsters lived in the Varley Mansion was great and all, but to truly know the kind made the biggest difference. Looking back, she was beginning to understand what exactly her father meant by that. The bodies of women hung throughout the halls of this possibly once illustrious home, now reduced to a cesspool of death and degradation. A perfect hiding spot for someone who she cared about far more than she was willing to admit. Why didn't she tell her before Edelgard blew this mess up? Even if it was a 'no', that was still an answer. She was such an idiot. No wonder Seteth had died protecting her. She was such a stupid, fucking moron!

Smashing her head into a wall, Flayn watched it break away. Peering through, she did a double take. Of all the places to hide a tunnel, this seemed a bit too easy. Even if it turned out Bernadetta wasn't down here, she had more than enough ways to break this place down to its studs and find her.

"Bernadetta?" she called out as she headed into the tunnel. A far cry from the tunnel she had just left, the whole thing looked to be built as cheap as possible. Because when you need to use an escape tunnel, the last thing you need is it falling apart and crushing you. Pushing that thought out of her head, the healer pushed onward. Bernadetta had to be there. Long as she wasn't dead or completely broken, there was still a chance at a happy relationship. She kn-

"Flayn?"

Coming to a stop, Flayn took in the woman before her. Dressed in a vibrant magenta dress, what looked to be a posture collar had been attached to her neck. Said collar was attached to a chain hanging from the wall. It was joined by two other chains, those going to the woman's wrists. Currently gloved, they did quite well to hide whatever recent scars brought about by her father.

"Bernadetta, I love you lots and lots. Will you please come with me?" Flayn croaked out, Bernadetta’s gaze shifting to her. Then it’s right back to her bindings. The healer took a deep breath and walked over to the posture chain. A single bite was all it took, Bernadetta nearly falling to the floor. Thankfully, Flayn was there to catch her.

“When did you learn to do that?” Bernadetta croaked, her ‘girlfriend’ taking a deep breath. Once they were outside of this accursed place, a long explanation could occur. Hopefully, the archer would understand and not completely hate her.

“I kind of always could do that.” she answered and bit down into the right chain. Snapping the binding in half, just a matter of ducking over and letting her teeth make quick work of the left chain. “I’m a dragon, Bernadetta. This form as you see me right now, is a way to hide from those that might want to kill me for my blood.”

Bernadetta looked away. Much as she wanted to call Flayn’s bluff on her statement, she got the feeling that this very much wasn’t the case.

“Got it.” she whispered and grabbed hold of the healer’s hand. If they were lucky, whatever monsters residing within were busy doing other things. Things that wouldn’t make their paths cross. If they did, she would eat them, Or attempt too. Bone couldn’t be any more crunchy than metal by her approximations. Not that Seteth ever let have any. For good, probably valid reasons too. But that didn’t matter now.

“Where do you think you’re going?” a voice echoed about, Bernadetta crumpling to the ground. Or would’ve, if Flayn hadn’t caught her. “Oh my. You actually have someone. Young too. I guess the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.”

Count Varley stood before them. Axe in hand, he looked ready to cut off their heads. No room for negotiations or really fighting for that matter.

“I beg your pardon?” Flayn muttered and dove into her opponent. No matter what happened, she was getting Bernadetta out of here. If that meant having to eat her stupid father, so be it. “I’m a hell of a lot older than you think I am.”

The axe found its way into her head, bouncing off without much of an interaction. The healer grabbed hold, smashing it into the idiot’s head. Count Varley stammered about, collapsing to the ground right after. Turning back to Bernadetta, a nod followed. Thankfully, the rest of the walk out of the tunnel and back to the hallway passed without incident.

“Ready to fly to Gareg Mach?” Flayn continued and let go of her girlfriend’s hand. Bending down, light engulfed her body. Flesh gave way to the scales as her body grew out, her tail alone nearly reaching one end of the corridor. Carefully, Bernadetta got onto Flayn’s back and the pair took off through the hallway. The destination - Gareg Mach. Perhaps things would be better once they got there.


End file.
